roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Azaea Kantor
- Normal = - Without glasses = - (Outfit name here) = (image linl bluh bluh) }} |-|Dream= - Derse = - God Tier = }} |-|BLUH= - (BLUH) = file:blubluh.png }} |caption = BLUH BLUH BLUH |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Troll |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Maid of Hope |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 6 and 1/2 Solar sweeps |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Derse |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = chloroformCatalyst |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = -types within hyphens, uses emotes with c's e.g. c: or :c - |Row 8 title = Blood |Row 8 info = Lime |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 9 info = alchemic symbol for tin |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 10 info = staffkind, cardkind |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 11 info = library modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = <> Gwen, <3 Paroxy, c3 Craig and Kavita |Row 13 title = Song |Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = Cruxite Object |Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Fetish |Row 15 info = Pastries and all sorts of baked goods. She watches "BAKERS" on Earth at all hours of the night when she thinks no one is watching. }} Azaea Kantor is a troll, born in Alternia, who managed to get herself mixed up with a session of SGRUB at some point in her timeline. She is 6 1/2 solar sweeps old (the equivalent of 14 earth years), her blood colour is lime and her title the Maid of Time. Personality and traits Azaea Kantor is of relatively docile nature and tries to avoid conflict at best, but cannot resist arguements or fights when involved and is a formidable opponent when she lets her emotions get the best of her, and can be pretty sarcastic. She is often found with a text of some sort and enjoys reading. She has great interest in other cultures and practices different to those of her home planet, Alternia, and the human species fascinates her (despite her opinion that humans are annoying and pointless). Azaea is quite fond of being in a leadership position but finds it difficult to maintain and so leaves most large responsibilities to others more suited for the roles. Relationships Azaea begins the session with Gwen as her moirail, and they maintain a strong bond throughout until Gwen's insane rampage, in which she turns on Azaea and after which the bond diminishes. Later in the session they make up in a really emotional and heart-wrenching way and their status as moirails is reestablished. In the session she develops a close bond with'Paroxy' (Jack) and they eventually become matesprits. Azaea has a brief flushed relationship with Grace but ends this relationship, leaving Grace with ongoing unrequited flushed feelings for her, until she finds a new matesprit later(?). She is involved in an auspisticeship with Craig and Kavita. Pastimes Having had a great interest in other cultures since she was merely a grub, Azaea rotates her schedule around three central hobbies: reading, foraging and learning. It's not uncommon to find Azaea in the forests and caverns surrounding her remote hive, hunting for remnants of cultures past. She has, over the years, built up large collections of forgotten treasures from multiple different planets and species that have landed on Alternia a variety of ways - some have been there since before the age of the trolls, some have landed there through meteor crashes and once Azaea even had the pleasure of finding the lost collection of interstellar treasures no doubt left there by sometroll's doomed ancestor. Among her collections a favourite remains the mysterious garments she theorises were worn by sophisticated males in an unknown culture, such as the bizzarre head-bowl, the throat-ribbon and the strange one-lensed spectacle. As well as this, Azaea spends plenty of time reading. Her most prized finds are always texts and documents, as these teach her about other cultures, species, practices and more that she could never have dreamed about. One of her most treasured possessions is a copy of 'The Encyclopaedic Dictionary', a large volume in a language she now refers to as English which took her almost an entire sweep to decipher and master. She is an avid pursuer of languages and claims to be fluent in 63 languages other than that native to Alternia, as well as in the process of learning 12 others. Azaea aspires to join the prestigious LIBRARELIMINATORS when she is older. Lusus Azaea's lusus is basically a large worm that predominantly resides in the library section of her hive. Her relationship with her lusus is slightly rocky as it feeds on literature (quite literally) and Azaea's library is littered with half-eaten texts and documents, which pisses her off significantly. She takes great pride in her collection of various texts she finds and purchases (see Pastimes) and loves to read them, which she finds extremely frustrating when half of the words in them aren't there. Appearance Azaea has medium-length wavy black hair and a slightly dodgy self-cut fringe. Her eyesight is poor and she wears a pair of glasses at all times. Her horns are shaped like upside-down capital Ls. She wears a plain black t-shirt with her symbol on it in lime, and a lime-green button-up shirt over the top. She favours grey jeans and high-top pale grey shoes. Azaea doesn't really bother with fashion that much, as most trolls do, and generally avoids accessories when she can. In terms of makeup, Azaea wears nothing but lime green lipstick. She's rather proud of her blood colour. Category:Trolls Category:Player